Titanfall ghost Squad
by Purple potato123
Summary: The first chapter about a group of pilots called ghost squad.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my take on a pilot squad in Titan fall. Rated T. Please review.

ELIZA - Tuesday 8th may 6:37 pm

Comms with the I.M.C where still down and the team had been stuck for days, Banshee was still on watch and there was signs of incoming militia. "We better go" truck looked worried, for such a powerful man he seemed very worried, we won't win this fight. She hadn't slept or washed forays and Eliza needed to get back to her dorm, " I'll get Baker" she needed a moment alone with him, it seemed like carter was always around.

She climbed the steps two by two until she emerged on to the roof, there he was, as always, sights trained on the enclosing militia camp. Eliza knelt down and kissed on the cheek,

"Come on, truck wants gone before they get here"

"Yeah, yeah I'll start packing up" he seemed troubled, something was bothering him.

"You alright"

"Yeah, fine"

"Ok see you down stairs"she gave him a quick kiss and headed down the stairwell. They where based in a long abandoned village built for the rich but was destroyed by an earthquake due to excessive oil drill. Large modern condos where dotted around a large hill where Hammond robotics had once staged large oil mining sites, the remains of small outbuilding could be seen through the rubble. Most houses where evacuated before they came, but the ones who chose to stay either joined or where murdered by the militia. Some tried to fight but died in vain.

Now it was a barren hill covered in scorch marks and craters, shells of buildings dotted bullet holes and grenade marks, some had large holes blasted with Titan weaponry. The titans where deadly to any one who wasn't a trained soldier, giant metal suits armed with rockets, machine guns, plasma rifles and shield they stood no chance. Hammond robotics created them as mining mechs but the locals didn't like it when they turned up and started tearing the earth up for the minerals and resources so the Interstellar Mining Corporation was setup to hire mercenaries and fighting forces to quell rebellions against the mines. But it soon turned nasty an the militia formed an army just as strong as the I.M.C and even more passionate, they weren't going to let the miners walk all over them.

That's when it all started. The Titan wars, Hammond robotics redesigned and rebuilt the titans but not for mining, for battle after a few years more and more I.M.C soldiers defected to the militia, taking their titans with them. Vice Admiral Graves and commander macallan where on the frontier travel inn I.M.C odyssey, years when by and it looked like a stale mate, then one day macallan went missing with odyssey. No one knows what happend that day, only that macallan was gone and had the odyssey with him.

She was so lost in thought the only reason was baker shouting on the roof, truck bounded past her she turned and pursued him. "What's wrong?" Truck shouted as he dived onto the the roof.

" I found it! I found it!"

"Found what? your making no sense" truck was confused they both were. " sorry, it's a jammer, that's why the Comms are down, the militia have a jammer with them"

" perfect, if we can take it down I can radio command for extraction" every one was happy, but not as much as Eliza. "I can take it down if I shoot it but once I take that shot, we will only have few minutes before they get here"

" ok I'll go down and get the radio, when I say take that shot" Carter rushed down stairs, he was back in seconds with the radio in his hand, " ok, take the shot"

A deafening sound split the air, shock waves rippled around them, a small explosion in the distance, and suddenly the radio burst in to life.

" this is ghost squad, reporting to command for immediate extraction" moments later Admiral jones' voice blurted through " goddammit carter, we thought we had lost you, never do that again"

"Yeah thanks, now what about the extraction?"

"We're dispatching a ship now, eta 10 minutes"

"Hold tight guys, we're going home"


	2. Chapter 2

BAKER - Saturday 12th may 7:04 am

It had been four days they since they had been home, and him and Eliza had no time no time alone. It was all debriefing and questions on what happened, they went to check for civilian survivors and the militia had the same idea, but the militia outnumbered them ten to one and none of them fancied those chances.

It was a chilly Saturday morning and baker had just woken they had another meeting with admiral jones at nine thirty. He got dressed pulled on some boots and left his dorm he took a stroll to the canteen and had fried eggs and bacon, he was hungry, he scoffed down in two minutes flat and went up for seconds, he ate this portion slower taking his time to savour the taste. After he finished that he headed out and went to the shooting range

Baker always felt better with a sniper in his hands, he was the best in the I.M.C and every one knew it, that's why he's was in Ghost squad, with Eliza and Truck. Truck the best tactical and one of the most experienced fighters in the army. And Eliza his girlfriend and fastest fighter you could find they had a mission on nexus once to recover militia hostages, 4 pilots and 6 engineers. Eliza went in only with a knife, muffled sounds came from the house and a minute later they found the 10 soldiers free and 12 dead militia on the floor. No one knew hw she did it but no one questioned her, they were too afraid.

Five targets popped up and within one second all four of them had bullet holes in between their eyes. Again five more and again all five down Ian second he repeated this for half and hour trying out different ranges and different sized targets, but the result was always the same. Five targets with bullet holes in between their eyes.

He headed back to his dorm at eight and settled down. Their was a knock at the door, he clambered back up and opened it to Eliza , wrapped in a thick coat. She rushed in and pushed him down. ELIZA - Saturday 12th may 7:30 am

A draft was blowing through her open window, Eliza shivered and pulled the cover s over her bare body, Cuts and scars from previous battles trickled down her waist and arms on to her legs. She couldn't lay in bed till the meeting so she got up and pulled on her fatigues. She quickly ran to the canteen, ate an apple and headed back she wasn't in the mood for food or people, she just wanted to be with baker, they hadn't officially told anyone but they both knew it was common knowledge that they where together.

She went to the gym and went to the punch bags for fifth teen minutes on the way back then went to her room the metal she'll she called home, all it had was a bed and one metal chest where she stored all her personal stuff no one had much in command. The walls were covered in pictures of baker and her family, they where killed by the militia attacked her village for resources that killed everyone without mercy, she hid in their basement for days until the I.M.C turned up and found her. It was actually jones who found her. He was like a father to her raising and training her until she joined the Ghost team.

She couldn't handle she burst out crying, Eliza stripped down to her underwear and curled up in a ball. Brown hair clinging to her sweaty face. She was lonely she needed someone. She didn't care what she was wearing, she pulled on thick coat and bolted across the yard and started hammering on bakers door, he open wearily, she ran into his arms and stood their crying. He looked confused and dazed "what's wrong? Why are are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry, I was thinking about my family, then I just fell apart" she was balling her eyes out sniffing. "It's ok, I'm here for you, I love you" she loved it when he hugged her, he knew her so well, he knew how to calm her down.

She pushed him onto the bed and started snogging him, her hands laced down his chest. He pulled off her coat to find her wearing nothing but underwear, he slipped his hands under bra then moved up and undid her it, her boobs pressing against his chest. There body's press against each other's, Eliza starts to take off bakers cloths as he slips his hands down her body and between her legs, she starts to moan as his fingers penetrate her vagina. He reaches in to a draw and pulls out a foil packet, as he spreads her legs apart he slips the condom on. He thrusts hard again and again, "oh my" Eliza screamed, "oh god it feels good".


End file.
